El Ultimo Adios
by tamborsita333
Summary: Basado en el poema Nocturno por Manuel Acuña
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen ni tampoco la poesía que aparecerá en este minific .**

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIOS**

"Heredera Candice White Andrey contraerá nupcias con el exitoso…"

-Maldición –se va a casar se olvido de mi

Tiraba todo a mi paso, por la gran impotencia que sentía. Él romper de los cristales, resonó por toda la habitación, y el retrato de una Diosa Griega ,quedo aventado en la alfombra de mi tiste odisea.

Con manos temblorosas, cogí el hermoso portarretratos ahora roto por mi efusividad, el cristal se incrusto en mi mano, más dolor no sentía, pues si mil estacas clavada en el fondo de mi ser.

Tome un pañuelo, qué yacía tirado junto a un cajón ,lo envolví en mi mano y al instante un familiar aroma a rosas envolvió la habitación, me quede estatico,el olor metálico combinado con el perfume a rosas inundo mis sentidos, la extrañaba tanto, mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi único amor.

Salí a tomar aire, he inconscientemente llegue al hospital que nos separar ese día de invierno, sí tan solo hubiera tomado la decisión de no dejarla nunca ,todo seria distinto, pero ella no volteo , se fue sin mirarme. Fue tan tiste esa despedida, tan llena de dolor, y ahora de arrepentimiento. Sin tan solo pudiera cambiar las cosas, ella estaría junto a mi, le diría día a día todo lo que mi alma siente y dejaría así desahogar mi pobre corazón. O poder darle mi ultimo adiós, sin lagrimas en sus ojos, tranquilamente sin arrepentimiento, está ves me despediría correctamente, había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Los días que le siguieron a este, trabajé arduamente, entre el teatro y Susana, pero al fin todo estaba listo. Respiraba profundamente sintiendo el aire fresco correr en mi cara y despeinar mis cabellos .Sentí una opresión en mi pecho al recordar, qué en aquel vagón numero 13,fue que vi a una hermosa musa pecosa , vestida de angel,correr junto al tren. Pero había algo mas, una atracción profunda hacia ese vagón ,un dejá vu y un gran dolor que sentí al estar ahí ,como si alguien hubiera sufrido tanto, como si alguien hubiera derramado lagrimas y ese dolor se convirtiera en una parte de mi. Un olor a rosas y a pino fresco me aviso que estábamos por llegar a Chicago, entré en el vagón y tome mi única compañía, un maletín, con dinero, fotos, recortes de periódico, cartas, todo aquello tenía un gran significado para mi, pues estaba impregnado de ella de su esencia.

Baje del tren, busque a un cochero, pero un anuncio me llamo la atención.

"La Familia Andrey, anuncio que la tan esperada boda de Candice White Andrey se llevara al cabo de dos días en…"

-Va a comprar el periódico señor

-eh si claro ¿Cuánto es?

-un dólar

-si, aquí tienes, gracias

Se le veía tan linda en la foto.

-Al hogar de Pony

-enseguida señor

Contemplaba aquellos prados verdes, él cantar de las aves, que pronto fue sustituido por la hermosa melodía de unos niños riendo .

-gracias

El panorama era presioso, tan lleno de felicidad .El enorme árbol ,en medio de la colina, debía de ofrecer una vista hermosa y una paz sin igual,haci que trepe al enorme árbol.

-Caaaaaandy!!!!!!!!!

-Vamos Milly a que no me alcanzas

-jajaja

-jajaja-Ouch-jajaja

Me espante cuando cayó en el verde pasto. Pero se veía tan feliz, quien era yo ara ir a turbar su felicidad .Tenia que aceptarlo ella era feliz con alguien mas. Me quede observadora largo tiempo, hasta que la tarde murió y la noche cayo. Bajé si hacer ruido, escondiéndome tras la sombra de los arboles, cuál ladrón.

Camine taciturno, hasta encontrar un cochero que me pudiera llevar a Chicago. Había tantas cosas que quería gritarle al mundo. En esa noche de insomnio, en un hotel a la orilla de la carretera,comenze a escribir todo lo que mi alma quería decir.

El sol brillaba en el horizonte, más no para mi, necesitaba despejarme, camine hasta la estación de trenes y compre mi boleto de regreso para la media noche .Me pare a comer en una crepería, tome un bocado ,pero no me sabia a nada, la seguí picoteando durante un tiempo , page y me dirigí a la mansión Andrey en Chicago. Caminé por los alrededores hasta el atardecer. Salté la reja ,y me encamine hacia el cuarto de mi amada ,trepe cual Romeo hasta su balcón, qué para mi surte se encontraba abierto. Un chillido peculiar capto mi atención, y un jalón me aviso que se trataba de Klin, saque un dulce de mi chaqueta y se lo entregue, jamás cambiaria.

Entre con pasos sigilosos a la habitació se encontraba dormida, e imagine que sería yo quien despertaría a su lado cada respiraba suavemente, sus labios entreabiertos, sus cabellos en la almohada. Me senté a su lado, con cuidado de no despertarla.

Le demostraría toda mi pena y dolor, triztesas y felicidades a mi manera, dé la única forma que se, con aquella poesía que escribí la noche a recitar suavemente, junto a ella.

¡Pues bien!, yo necesito decirte que te adoro,  
decirte que te quiero con todo el corazón;  
que es mucho lo que sufro, que es mucho lo que lloro,  
que ya no puedo tanto, y al grito en que te imploro,  
te imploro y te hablo en nombre de mi última ilusión.

Yo quiero que tú sepas que ya hace muchos días  
estoy enfermo y pálido de tanto no dormir;  
que están mis noches negras, tan negras y sombrías,  
que ya se han muerto todas las esperanzas mías,  
que ya no sé ni dónde se alzaba el porvenir.

De noche, cuando pongo mis sienes en la almohada  
y hacia otro mundo quiero mi espíritu volver,  
camino mucho, mucho, y al fin de la jornada,  
las formas de mi madre se pierden en la nada,  
y tú de nuevo vuelves en mi alma a aparecer.

Comprendo que tus besos jamás han de ser míos,  
comprendo que en tus ojos no me he de ver jamás;  
y te amo y en mis locos y ardientes desvaríos,  
bendigo tus desdenes, adoro tus desvíos,  
y en vez de amarte menos te quiero mucho más.

A veces pienso en darte mi eterna despedida,  
borrarte en mis recuerdos y huir de esta pasión;  
mas si es en vano todo y el alma no te olvida,  
¿qué quieres tú que yo haga, pedazo de mi vida,  
qué quieres tú que yo haga con este corazón?

Y luego que ya estaba concluido el santuario,  
tu lámpara encendida, tu velo en el altar,  
el sol de la mañana detrás del campanario,  
chispeando las antorchas, humeando el incensario,  
y abierta allá a lo lejos la puerta del hogar...

¡Qué hermoso hubiera sido vivir bajo aquel techo,  
los dos unidos siempre y amándonos los dos;  
tú siempre enamorada, yo siempre satisfecho,  
los dos una sola alma, los dos un solo pecho,  
y en medio de nosotros mi madre como un Dios!

¡Figúrate qué hermosas las horas de esa vida!  
¡Qué dulce y bello el viaje por una tierra así!  
Y yo soñaba en eso, mi santa prometida;  
y al delirar en eso con alma estremecida,  
pensaba yo en ser bueno por ti, no más por ti.

Bien sabe Dios que ese era mi más hermoso sueño,  
mi afán y mi esperanza, mi dicha y mi placer;  
¡bien sabe Dios que en nada cifraba yo mi empeño,  
sino en amarte mucho en el hogar risueño  
que me envolvió en sus besos cuando me vio nacer!

Esa era mi esperanza... mas ya que a sus fulgores  
se opone el hondo abismo que existe entre los dos,  
¡adiós por la vez última, amor de mis amores;  
la luz de mis tinieblas, la esencia de mis flores;  
mi lira de poeta, mi juventud, adiós!

Bese por última vez sus labios ,sabor a miel y sin más salí imaginando que algún día Candy y yo podríamos estar juntos, tal vez en otra vida, pero de eso no me quedaba duda.

Poema por Manuel Acuña excelente escritor realmente este es uno de mis poemas favoritos espero que les gustara.

Dedicado para ustedes con mucho cariño de Tania

Espero sus reviews y tomatazos,ya que estos son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo,o dejard e hacerlo je.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de gran beso a todas ustedes que lo leyeron y a las que no tambien


	2. Regresando a Nueva York

_Narrado por Candy_

Me despierte empapada en sudor,"Terry y Terry dode estaba Terry" senti lava recorrer por mis ojos,quemando la volver a dormir pero solo lograba que esos ojos azules me atormentaran,tome mi bata y a tientas encendí una vela,"Terry ,como estaras amor , seras feliz, alcanzaste lo que yo tanto anhelo ".

-Terryyy

Sería mejor que tomara una ducha,tal vez así ,el agua tibia lograría despejar mis dudas,camine descalza hasta el tocador

-Ayyayayai-Baje la mirada hacia mi pie-pero que es esto

Tome el objeto,era un hermoso cofre de caoba eh incrustaciones en oro,tan hermoso y delicado, lo tome en manos, y salieron volando todo tipo de fotos, anuncios y cartas con mi nombre en ellas,tome la carta que yacía en el fondo del cofre y me paralice.

-Terry-era la última carta que le había enviado,tuve que sentarme en el suelo para evitar una caída ,ya que mis piernas temblaban como gelatina ,"pero que hacia aquí este cofre , Terry había estado aquí sin duda, la habitación estaba inundada de su aroma y esencia.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y escape por el balcón,tenia que encontrarlo ,tenia que decirle tantas cosas que mi corazón guardaba y mas ahora que el sabia de mi compromiso con Neal Legan ya que la última noticia mía que tenia era la de mi compromiso.

Corri lo más rápido que pude hacia la estación de trenes a cuatro cuadras de ahí,sin importarme mi arreglo.

-Disculpe, ¿el último tren hacia Nueva York cual fue?

- El ultimo que salió ,fue hace hora y media

-¿Y el primero que sale?

-Lo siento pero no abra otro hasta mañana,mmmmm en este momento esta saliendo un tren ,pero ya no hay boletos.

-Gracias

Sin mas corrí hacia el tren que me indicaba, las puertas se cerraban, brinqué el cercado, sin hacer caso al guardia, llegué justo a tiempo para saltar hacia la entrada del ultimo vagón.

_Narrado por Terry_

Camine largo rato por la tranquila e iluminada ciudad de Chicago, contemplando todo a mi alrededor, y sintiendo el aire recorrer mi cuerpo y así unirme a la maravillosa danza que me ofrecía la vida.

Compre el primer boleto hacia Nueva York y camine sin prisas hacia el vagon,no había nada que temer ni que perder ya no me quedaba nada y por fin después de tanto tiempo podía sentir paz mi alma por que Candy era feliz

Tome asiento y cerré mis ojos ,evocando a mi tarzan en mi equipaje un pequeño cofre….

Continuara………..

Gracia a todas las que leen este fic espero no defraudarlas

Gracias a Nikikita y a Melan


End file.
